


Тачлаг

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Series: Другой уровень отношений [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drama, Empathy, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of religion, Normal Life, Other, POV Second Person, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: "И вообще-то вы теперь похожи на гей-парочку идиотов из самого дурацкого мелодраматического сериала, который только можно себе вообразить. Но если бы кому-то пришло в голову это прекратить, ты бы почти наверняка откусил ему руку при попытках тебя оттаскивать".
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Другой уровень отношений [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821601
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Тачлаг

**Author's Note:**

> Первая часть написана 9 декабря 2019 года.
> 
> Имеется награда!  
> "Отличная работа!" от Ri_Ji

Кроули называет это про себя «тачлаг». Как тачпад. И джетлаг. Задержка касания. Или рассинхронизация прикосновения. Тачлаг – это, к примеру, когда сидишь напротив Азирафеля за мелким круглым чайным столиком у него в книжном, а он делится упоительной историей про сегодняшнюю покупательницу, которой, разумеется, героически ничего не продал, хотя их схватка была суровой и затянулась на добрых полчаса. И глаза у него взволнованно блестят, а ты слушаешь, слушаешь, и тебе так хорошо и расслабленно, что ты откидываешься на спинку стула и вытягиваешь ногу – и натыкаешься ей под столом на ногу Азирафеля. И в первый момент порываешься отдернуть и сделать вид, что ничего не случилось. Как обычно. А потом вспоминаешь, что не нужно – и вытягиваешь вторую. Тогда ангел улыбается тебе и накрывает своей ладонью твою. И ты чувствуешь себя полным придурком, но почему-то ужасно довольным жизнью.

Или иначе: Азирафель решает, что тебе нужно есть, по меньшей мере, раз в неделю. Хотя на самом деле есть тебе не нужно вовсе, как и ангелу. Но поскольку он, во-первых, полагает, что это благоприятно скажется на твоем душевном состоянии и тебе в жизни нужно больше хорошего, а во-вторых, чтобы эффективнее тебя уговорить, собрался даже сам приготовить ужин –сопротивление бесполезно. И вот он стоит и режет что-то там с очень сосредоточенным и упоенным видом – разве у него может быть какой-то другой, когда он занят едой? А тебе ужасно любопытно, и ты подходишь и хочешь заглянуть ему через плечо, упершись в это самое плечо подбородком. И замираешь, останавливаешься, просто встав рядом, сбоку, как всегда. Спохватываешься через мгновение, все-таки опускаешь голову на ангельское плечо – и наслаждаешься неторопливым расчленением сельдерея и таким знакомым запахом волос и кожи. А потом Азирафель вдруг берет твою руку, кладет себе на талию и продолжает терзать сельдерей, как ни в чем ни бывало. И вообще-то вы теперь похожи на гей-парочку идиотов из самого дурацкого мелодраматического сериала, который только можно себе вообразить. Но если бы кому-то пришло в голову это прекратить, ты бы почти наверняка откусил ему руку при попытках тебя оттаскивать.

Тачлаг. Сперва касаешься, или хочешь коснуться. После порываешься отпрянуть по привычке. И только потом наконец делаешь, что хочешь – и выдыхаешь. Просто взять и дотронуться до ангела никогда нельзя. Всегда есть тачлаг. Задержка. Рассинхронизация Кроули с самим собой из-за резкой смены часовых поясов в жизни. Тот-который-здесь хочет прикасаться к Азирафелю всегда, когда есть такая возможность. И еще периодически создавать возможности, если их вдруг нет. И довольно успокаивается, когда ангел отвечает. То есть, каждый раз. И у него, кажется, все просто отлично. Но еще есть Тот-который-раньше. И он почему-то неизменно успевает подумать: «Это ангел, его трогать нельзя», – тоже каждый раз. Вот так и выглядит тачлаг. Кроули надеется, что со временем он синхронизируется сам с собой обратно, но этого почему-то не происходит.

Может быть, времени нужно больше, и он просто слишком торопится. Джетлаг у людей проходит за сутки, максимум несколько, а у Кроули его вообще не бывает и быть не может, по причине отсутствия циркадного ритма. Зато тачлаг у него уже неделю. Ровно столько прошло с… ну, пускай массажа. Кроули все еще сложно даже думать про это словами, а уж тем более – говорить. По счастью, ему и не приходится. Единственный разговор, который они ведут на данную тему, удивительно однообразен. 

– Как твоя спина? – с завидной периодичностью интересуется Азирафель, подходит, обнимает и кладет ладонь Кроули между лопаток. – Не болит? – Всякий раз спрашивает вслух, хотя мог бы и так посмотреть, и даже не подходить. 

«Это не чтобы выяснить, а чтобы напомнить», – осознает Кроули сразу же. И потом каждый раз отвечает:

– Вроде, нормально, – чистую правду, потому что врать довольно бессмысленно: все равно ведь увидит. По сравнению с тем, что было раньше, со спиной и вовсе хорошо, но скажи он «хорошо», Азирафель вряд ли поверит. 

– Ну, слава Богу, – говорит ангел, улыбается ему и проводит рукой между лопаток. Кроули слегка ежится, потому что от этого спину начинает горячо и приятно покалывать. 

На третий раз он осознает, что так Азирафель проверяет чувствительность. С ней тоже все нормально, и теперь так будет все время, потому что Кроули сочувствует ангел. Беспокоится про спину – тоже сочувствует. И заодно напоминает об этом дурному демону: что сочувствие ангела – это не тогда, день, два, три, пять назад, это всегда. А Кроули каждый раз во время разговора всматривается Азирафелю в лицо, в глаза, в него самого, всего целиком, за пределами телесной оболочки, замирая внутри. И ищет, ищет там, напряженно и внимательно, тень своей боли, ту ее часть, которой больше нет, и из-за этого с его спиной все нормально. И не находит. Азирафель совершенно такой же, как всегда – только глаза у него в эти моменты делаются небесно-светлыми и яркими, как тогда, когда он плакал. Хотя он не плачет. Он светится, мягко и тихо, лучится взглядом. А со спиной все так же нормально. 

Разу к десятому Кроули перестает нервно шарить по ангелу взглядом. Разу к пятнадцатому – наконец вспоминает, что такие же глаза у Азирафеля были и раньше, давно, много раз, каждый раз, когда Кроули в его присутствии беспокоила спина. И понимает, что сочувствие ангела – это правда всегда. А он, Кроули, все-таки порядочный идиот, зато очень счастливый, потому что ему зачем-то достался Азирафель. Выражать это словами он по-прежнему практически не в состоянии, поэтому в итоге волочет ангела в кондитерскую, чтобы благодарно и прочувствованно скармливать в него пирожные. На пятом Азирафель наконец решает спросить:

– Мы что-то отмечаем? – и Кроули обреченно понимает, что говорить все-таки придется.

– То, что ты у меня есть, – помолчав минуты полторы, с расстановкой сообщает он. 

И ангел улыбается так, что Кроули понимает: он все понимает. В следующий раз, спрашивая, как спина, Азирафель просто кладет руки ему на плечи. 

Большую часть этой недели Кроули проводит у ангела в букинистическом магазине. Собственно, у себя в квартире он за все это время оказывается дважды. Один раз – чтобы поспать, потому что, когда у него появляется такое желание, Азирафель прибегает к угрозам и шантажу и обещает не есть весь следующий месяц, если Кроули «устроится вот тут, на диванчике», как изначально собирался. Ему так спать нельзя, у него спина. То есть, сперва ангел пытается его просто уговаривать, но Кроули настолько не хочется уезжать, что действуют только угрозы… И он все-таки едет спать к себе. Правда, после обещания Азирафеля «в будущем что-нибудь придумать по этому поводу». Приехав утром обратно, Кроули обнаруживает, что теперь в магазине, за одним из длиннющих книжных шкафов на втором этаже, находится не очередная залежь книг, а большая кровать с ортопедическим матрасом. И покрывалом в шотландскую клетку, разумеется.

Расследование показывает, что об ортопедических матрасах Азирафель не знает практически ничего, зато он пошел в ближайший магазин, попросил показать ему «самый лучший» – а потом просто создал в точности такой же. Матрас оказывается очень удобным, но Кроули пока больше не хочется спать: у него вокруг происходит слишком много интересного. Второй раз он доезжает до своей квартиры, чтобы полить растения – одного раза в неделю им явно маловато. Некоторое время смотрит на них в задумчивости, потом решает, что запугивать их ему откровенно лень. Так что возвращается к Азирафелю он меньше, чем через час. 

Когда Кроули заходит в магазин, ангела нигде не видно. Ни за столом, ни в кресле, ни за прилавком, ни возле книжных шкафов. Ровно так долго, что Кроули успевает заволноваться и ощутить, как волнение начинает медленно перерастать в панику. А потом слышит шуршание и возню за одним из стеллажей и обнаруживает там низкую этажерку, плотно заставленную книгами, а за ней – Азирафеля. Если бы тот и дальше не издавал каких-нибудь внятных звуков, Кроули мог бы еще долго искать… И он чувствует облегчение, и раздражается, и хочет одновременно обнять ангела и схватить за грудки, нарычав, чтобы не делал так больше. Мало ли что могло случиться, пока Кроули нет! Мало ли что… А тот стоит, со стопкой книжек в руках, и на его лице начинает светиться при виде демона самая радостная в мире улыбка. 

– О, я думал, тебя дольше не будет! – говорит он, откладывая книги на стол, и рычать Кроули больше почему-то совсем не хочется. – Решил тут кое-что разобрать в твое отсутствие.

Вид у Азирафеля слегка растрепанный и запыхавшийся, и Кроули подходит и начинает поправлять ему воротник пиджака и рубашки, и эту его клетчатую бабочку дурацкую, и растрепавшиеся волосы… Запутывается пальцами в мягких белых завитках, задерживает руку, проводит ладонью по волосам снова. «А так – разве можно трогать ангела?» – вдруг спохватывается Тот-который-раньше, и Кроули понимает, что сам момент прикосновения он проморгал. Тачлаг с задержкой. Довольно глупый каламбур. Он замирает, не отнимая руки, глядя на ангела задумчиво и хмуро, потому что правда не знает, можно ли так… Это как-то иначе, чем раньше, Кроули не может сформулировать, чем именно. И стоит, по-идиотски зависнув, уставившись на Азирафеля, пока тот не протягивает руку и не запускает пальцы в волосы Кроули в ответ. Можно…

Теперь они похожи даже не на парочку геев, а на парочку психов, которые стоят, перебирая друг другу пальцами волосы, теперь уже обеими руками, стоят, стоят, минута за минутой, потом Кроули решается – и осторожно проводит пальцами по щеке, и рука Азирафеля касается его щеки в ответ. И они опять стоят, долго. И ничего не происходит, кроме этих прикосновений. Которые, в сущности, ни для чего не нужны. И у них нет никакого повода. И никакой причины. Просто Кроули нравятся эти дурацкие пушистые почти белые завитки. И касаться пальцами лица. И ему сейчас хочется именно так – ни почему, просто. И так тоже, оказывается, можно.


End file.
